Bad Piggies
In the Angry Birds series, the Pigs are the main antagonists who are constantly stealing The Birds' un-hatchedeggs, desiring to cook and eat them. In order to prevent the Birds from taking back their eggs, the King Pig commands his army of pigs to construct many buildings and structures to keep the Birds from reaching him. Although all these structures really manage to do is slow the birds down. There are very fond of Females as seen in the Angry Birds Bing Episode 4. Then, there are the pigs that wear helmets, referred to as Hemet Pigs, the second in command pig with a mustache called the Moustache Pig, and finally, their leader, the King Pig. The Fat Pig is a ginormous pig that only appears in the Galaxy, Utopia. The King Pig constantly keeps feeding him to fend off the birds. You get an Eggsteroid back that he ate after you defeat him. Main Pig Species (Angry Birds) Small Pig Girl Pig Medium Pig Mailman Pig Large Pig Large Girl Pig Helmet Pig Moustache Pig King Pig Space Pigs (Angry Birds Space) Fat Pig Mega Pork Space King Moustache Pig Rock Pig Helmet Pig Medium Pig Magnetic Moustache Pig Bubble Pigs Astro Pig King Pig in Rover King Pig in UFO Rio Enemies (Angry Birds Rio) Small Marmoset Nigel Large Marmoset Mauro Pigs (cutsscene) Creative Pigs (Bad Piggies) Freckled Pig King Pig Mechanic Pig The King is not very smart. The Freckled Pig is the smart one that makes the vehicles and takes the king pig on rides to the map pieces, and to the "Eggs". Gallery 250px-ThePigs.png FAT PIG.jpeg|fat pig NEW PIGS.jpeg|space pigs including fat pig. lol. Year of the Dragon icon.png Angry birds.png 4 million .jpeg 188889-angry.jpg Thumb -2-pic 3.jpg 303170 10150379281169928 314467614927 8167851 744554909 n.jpeg 216213 10150171319289928 314467614927 6647565 4455676 n.jpeg 194px-Yearofdragon.jpg NEW PIGS.jpeg Space wallpaper teaser3 1920x1080.jpeg Angry-birds-red-bird-after-battle-iphone-background-by-scooterek.jpeg 753px-533571014.jpeg Helmet.png File:Work_6871868_2_sticker,375x360_angry-birds-shirt-king-pig-green-v1.png Angry_Birds_and_Bad_Piggies.jpeg File:RIOMonkey.jpeg File:174885_148024878604189_285922_n.jpeg Marmoset_1.png Mauro_sm.jpeg File:Marmoset_4.png File:Marmoset_3.png File:Marmosets.png File:IMG_0348.png File:Marmosets.jpeg File:IMG_0353.png File:Marmoset_2.png File:IMG_0350.png File:IMG_0347.png File:Marmoset_3.png File:Ha-Ha!.png PoachedEggs.png File:419625_10150688835451772_54971236771_8972264_1109682318_n.jpeg watch.jpeg|A pig frightened File:AB_King_Pig_Laugh.jpeg|Space King laughing File:HelmetPigWreckTheHalls.jpeg Angry-Birds-Space-Fry-Me-to-the-Moon-Teaser-Moon-Image-213x142.jpeg File:AB_Moustache_Pig_Space_No_Helmet.png File:AB_Moustache_Pig_Space.png File:AB_Moustache_Pig_Space_Frozen.png File:AB_King_Pig_Spaceee_Frozen.png File:AB_Pig_Space.png 481px-Angry-Birds-Cook-Book.jpeg 458352_10150912257734928_314467614927_9675683_1871398575_o.jpeg|robot pigs 500px-Angry-Birds-Recipe.png Book-preview-2_large.jpeg 578px-M5q4s8ug34obik3m.jpeg File:Pig_hurt_2.png File:Ahloolaloo.png File:Fat_pig_frozen.png|frozen fat pig File:Mustache_pig.png|grandpa pig File:Pig_hurt.png File:Helmet.png File:King_pig_corpse.png File:Pig_hurt_3.png File:Pig.png|pile of pigs File:Pig_hurt_4.png Rovio-Image-Trojan-Horse-Infects-Unofficial-Android-App-Stores.jpeg File:AB_Pig_Space.png AB_Moustache_Pig_Space_Frozen.png AB_Moustache_Pig_Space.png File:AB_King_Pig_Spaceee_Frozen.png File:Moustache_pig.png File:Helmet_classic.png File:Small.png File:Large.png Mediom_pig.png File:King_pig_classic.png 830px-Pig_sizes.png File:Female_pig.png File:Piggy.png File:Piggiepig.png File:Pumpkin_head.png File:Pumpkin_black.png File:Pumpkin_costume.png File:Pumpkin.png File:HelmetPig.png File:7632307.png File:Hp.png File:Mp.png File:Sp.png File:Mep.png File:Lp.png Mep.png Sp.png Mp.png Hp.png Kp2.png Kp.png 7632307.png 564560_324746867586072_232213853506041_879023_814216983_n.jpeg|pigs at work File:Mustachehurt.png|battle bruised moustache pig File:Hphurt.png ROVIO_NEWS_SHEET_1.png|sheet for postman pig GrandpaChrome.png|moustache pig smiling Screen shot 2012-05-20 at 7.19.20 PM.png|on the computer, there are pigs and birds at the bottom (note: the pigs have lemonaid) Angry-Birds-Telepizza-Level-Selection-Screen-730x486.jpeg File:Mustache_pig2.png File:King_pig_little_corpse.png 830px-Pigs_all_classic_modern.png 830px-Backround-wiki.png File:Helmet_pig.png 547219_10150942850569928_541603388_n.jpeg|in danger zone Screen Shot 2012-06-23 at 7.46.47 AM.png 229920_10150961851244928_528839232_n.jpeg File:Sandbox_pig.png INGAME_PIGS/BIRDS_1.png 295420_10151014949989928_2144587545_n.jpeg|octopig 181145_10151005221589928_555391165_n.jpeg|LOYALTY TO THE KING! Pigs_eggs.png Small_sprites.png Large_sprites.png Helmet_sprites.png Moustache_sprites.png Frozen_Pig.png Angry-birds-green-pig-wallpaper-373x280.jpeg Pig_poster.jpeg Moustache_pig_sweats.png King_eating.png Angry-birds-peluches-cerdos.jpeg 830px-3-D.jpeg Pigs---Chrome-Corpses.jpeg Piggy.jpeg PigConcepts01.jpeg 1000px-IMG_4381.JPG|candy wood 1000px-IMG_4379.JPG 1000px-IMG_4378.JPG|helmet pig gummy 1000px-Candy_pig.JPG|pig gummy Gallery Photooooooooooo.jpeg Money pig.jpeg 599466_10151049380049928_263318428_n.jpeg Screen shot 2012-08-03 at 7.19.26 AM.png File:PigDelete.png Screen shot 2012-08-07 at 10.29.34 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-08 at 4.07.23 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-08 at 4.07.20 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-08 at 4.07.05 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-08 at 4.07.21 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-08 at 4.07.36 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-08 at 4.07.35 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-08 at 4.07.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-17 at 7.33.20 PM.png 304910_10151103346974928_726645126_n.jpeg File:Helmet_pig.gif File:Mustache_pig.gif File:Hurt_pig.gif Screen shot 2012-08-21 at 6.06.15 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 3.34.12 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 3.33.58 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 3.32.49 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 3.28.40 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 3.30.30 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 3.27.06 PM.png photo-1342323232343.jpeg Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 3.27.27 PM.png 603418_10151111492114928_286057828_n.jpeg Tcuki.png astropig.jpeg|the astro pig Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 5.57.26 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 5.57.42 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 5.57.35 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 5.57.50 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 5.57.57 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 5.56.30 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 5.56.37 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 5.56.46 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 5.56.58 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 5.57.06 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 5.56.20 AM.png 561638_139382099537246_578226574_n.jpeg 549649_10151124962249928_556807799_n.jpeg 199218_10151128159844928_34728107_n.jpeg 538832_356275554452737_1773420750_n.jpeg 375898_356281604452132_1772173250_n.jpeg 386938_356241504456142_1760383602_n.jpeg 298845_356241631122796_1953858911_n.jpeg 305143_357643397649286_693210012_n.jpeg|more pigs! 377344_359215384158754_1932067333_n.jpeg|EPIC! I WANT IT NOOOWWW!!!!!!!!! 523624_358820920864867_1373255224_n.jpeg|?????? Facebook_Pig.png Bad piggies21.png 1000px-Minion Pig Toy Care.png wdhuenhfuiegphoto.jpeg|???????? 396450_359536874126605_1879691302_n.jpeg|PIGS GALORE! Pig_logo.png 1000px-Moustache_Pig_Toy_Care.png 1000px-Helmet_Pig_Toy_Care.png Piggies_2.png Piggies.png 523496_360589027354723_1743375730_n.jpeg Mustache_pigfdjfjd.png Post1.png Piggiespigs.png BADPIGGIES.png Pigbadpiggies.png Bad_Piggies_Wiki.png Pig_front.png Post3.png Moustache_pig.gif 301128_361787787234847_1781055263_n.jpeg Screen shot 2012-09-10 at 2.53.30 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-10 at 2.53.27 PM.png 249763_361358467277779_880903471_n.jpeg Screen shot 2012-09-10 at 2.53.18 PM.png|pigs File:Happy_pig.png Slingshot_ruined.png comics.png 396465_362384260508533_388294875_n.jpeg hvvyuphoto.jpeg 392490_362384363841856_1607601055_n.jpeg 486712_10151150378259928_1202774625_n.jpeg 303680_10151151552104928_1924296549_n.jpeg|fat pig plush? 1000px-Piggy_Repaint.png Pig_with_freckles.gif|freckel pig laughing Logo-bottom-right.png Logo-bottom-left.png Pig.jpeg 320463 10151157112409928 2071141740 n.jpeg Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 4.45.13 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 4.45.35 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 4.45.43 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 4.45.50 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 4.46.09 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 4.46.18 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 4.46.32 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 4.46.40 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 5.40.20 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 5.40.27 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 5.40.42 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 5.40.49 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 5.40.59 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 5.41.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 5.41.25 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 5.41.49 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 5.42.11 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 4.45.23 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 4.44.46 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 4.45.58 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 5.43.30 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 5.43.46 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 5.43.59 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 5.44.08 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 5.44.33 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 5.44.42 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 5.45.01 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 5.45.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 5.45.18 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 5.45.37 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 5.43.20 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 5.43.37 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 5.44.15 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 5.44.24 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 5.46.01 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 5.46.20 PM.png 304427_10151156132349928_608189840_n.jpeg 320329_365045100242449_1093835737_n.jpeg 561678_486522414705146_1699383919_n.jpeg|When pigs fly... 26633_365368010210158_856892221_n.jpeg|Introducing the newest member of the Bad Piggies group... The Peewee Piggy! Mighty Eagle ABF.jpeg King Pig.gif 1000px-DSC00830.jpeg Pig_Side.png piggy6_new.gif Fat pig drinking coffee.png|fat pig drinking coffee bad piggies header.png 72621m-display.jpeg 72613m-display.jpeg 72434m-display.jpeg 72432m-display.jpeg 72612m-display.jpeg 72435m-display.jpeg 72433m-display.jpeg 72598m-display.jpeg 72614m-display.jpeg 72436m-display.jpeg 72437m-display.jpeg 72600m-display.jpeg 72603m-display.jpeg 72601m-display.jpeg 408448_366445310102428_1776063282_n.jpeg 261375_10150251312939928_3521564_n.jpeg gvkhkhgdx jhszhfydhtuidhfuidhufdniut .jpeg Screen shot 2012-09-28 at 5.17.23 PM.png thumb_4_medium.jpeg thumb_3_medium.jpeg thumb_2_medium.jpeg thumb_1_medium.jpeg 224580_367901006623525_1625555971_n.jpeg photo n ngngfh.jpeg 76797_10151200886024928_1416055720_n.jpeg 580792_376108112469481_701883340_n.jpeg 1000px-King_Pig_Mode.png INGAME_BIRDS_1_Edited_.png|new pig spites Scarecrow_pigs.png 1000px-New_objects-HH_episode_update-2.png IMG_4855.PNG 552290_10151335556089928_744440148_n.png IMG_4866.PNG IMG_4865.PNG IMG_4864.PNG IMG_4863.PNG IMG_4862.PNG IMG_4861.PNG IMG_4860.PNG IMG_4854.PNG ABF halloween.jpeg Screen shot 2012-10-29 at 2.44.25 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-29 at 2.45.47 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-29 at 2.44.29 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-29 at 2.44.30 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-29 at 2.45.11 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-29 at 2.45.20 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-29 at 2.45.29 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-29 at 2.44.27 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-29 at 2.44.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-29 at 2.45.56 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-29 at 2.45.02 PM.png 34349731291.jpeg Screen shot 2012-10-29 at 8.04.35 AM.png|ZOMBIE PIGZ! EPIC! Screen shot 2012-10-29 at 8.07.51 AM.png 181847_10151335581299928_403701496_n.jpeg 76619_10151346330474928_1187695029_n.jpeg safe_imagehhh.png 60737_10151348316459928_1735959095_n.png File:Video_bigs.png Screen shot 2012-11-02 at 8.36.10 PM.png 34909987104.png Piggy Party 579734_368285413251751_1490373525_n.jpeg|King Pig is so strong! 246469_368285383251754_1947168354_n.jpeg|Let's have some cake! 380066_368285356585090_1537863453_n.jpeg|Hey Dj! Mix it up in here! 391610_369014459845513_134722237_n.jpeg|Smash the bird! 561701_369014479845511_733251365_n.jpeg|Put the crown on the King Pig! Category:Pigs Category:Villains Category:Birds Category:Space Category:Angry Birds Cheetos Category:Angry Birds Heikki Category:Monsters